Many toy caricatures and figures are known for use as dolls, dispensers of various types, or a combination of both ornamented dispensers and ornamented toys. When such toy figures are used as dispensers, various means are used to enclose various materials stored within bodies or other portions of the toy figures. In some cases, toy figures have been used to store and dispense candy portions, as in gum machines, and toy figures in the form of dolls and characters.
The construction of various loading and closure devices to enable storage and dispensing of candy portions presents challenges in terms of designing low-cost, easily operable, effective devices which can be easily manipulated by children and others.